Royal and in Love
by animiegirl02
Summary: Riku runs away when her mother and sister risa set an arange marraige . but what happens when she finds a Local Inn and a boy that makes her happy THE END CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL WHICH HAS NOT BEEN POSTED BUT KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT
1. Chapter 1

As the night went on a young girl silently walked away from what seemed like a huge castle. The young girl was what looked about 18, with shoulder length carmel brown hair. She walked up to a small building that was a Local Inn called Angel Inn. Knock Knock ' Exuse me but can i have a room' the young girl asked pleddingly. ' Oh yes my Dear of course may i ask if u have any money' the women said. ' Well yes i have oh my only a dollar' the girl said shocked that she cant afford her room. ' Let me say this young Lady i will let u have a room and food if u repay me buy working here' the women said . ' Yes oh thank U i wont ever forget this by the way my names Riku'' she said bowing in respect to her elder.

' My name is Emiko and this is my son Daisuke' Emiko said while pointing to a young boy about her age coming threw the door.' Dai sweety would U take this young women here to room 301 please' Emiko asked her son. ' Yes Mother please follow me um' said Daisuke looking at Riku. ' Oh my names Riku' she said.' Ok Riku please follow me' Daisuke said as he looked at her examening her, she was petiet and slender long legs good figure she was a regular beauty. He showed her around the Inn before they went to her room. ' Here it is Room 301' He said giving her the key.

In the morning Riku woke up to a knock on the door and someone calling her name. ' Riku Riku wake up u start your job today' Called a Voice that she reconized some what as Daisuke. ' Huh Daisuke what the hell' Riku said that signaled that she wasnt a morning person. ' Hehe U really arent a morning person are U' Daisuke said giving off a smile.' Please come with me Miss Riku' Daisuke said Turning so she could follow. Daisuke was trying his hardest not to think of the beautiful girl behind him.** Why does she have to be so cute besides i cant go off getting a girlfriend when my family needs money to survuve** Thought Daisuke. ' Um Daisuke why do u ignore me ' Asked Riku getting really annoyed by the silence. ' Eh Oh no I'm not trying to ignore U' Daisuke said watching this girl get pissed off at him. ' Fine but could U at least try and talk to me' Riku pleaded she really wanted a friend. ' ListenI see that your family needs money and U need to take that seriuosly , Still that doesnt mean U cant have friends' She said . ' Ok well right now we need to get to work' Daisuke said in a tone that said we will talk later. Riku was supposed to work in the Kitchen and cook breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. ' Lunch is Ready' Yelled Riku ringing the bell. Waiters came and took the order's from her. Just then Daisuke, Emiko, Kosoke and Grandpa Dai came and sat down at the family Table close to the Kitchen. ' Hey Little Girl are U the new cook' Asked grandpa Dai. ' Yes I am Sir' Said Riku.

* * *

Riku and Daisuke walked side by side talking well Daisuke was listening letting Riku give out.' My Mother and Sister can be so clueless' Riku said explaining how they dont understand her. ' Its the same here my cousin doesnt understand and they sent him to the Royal Castle to marry the oldest Princess' Daisuke said, then it hit her HIS cousin was the man she was supposed to marry. ' Really marry the princess but didnt she run away' Riku said feeling relieved that she left beouse she didnt have to meet the arogent guy. ' Yes i guess she didnt want to see him either'. At that Riku laughed ' I'm not surprised' Riku said giving Daisuke a smile she really like talking to him . ' U know Riku I am glad that i met U' Daisuke said while Riku blushed at that comment. Daisuke had to fight the urge to kiss Riku after that.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

' Oh kosoke did U notice the looks Our son and Riku give each other' called Emiko jumping up and down her son had been acting differntly today he seemed to walk on air if Riku were in the room. ' Now calm down Dear they are friends probally' Her husband said. Emiko threw had a plan in her mind to make those two kids hurry up thier friendship to the next level.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen when Emiko gets involved and what happens when Riku's secret may be revealed**


	2. Chapter 2

Emiko walked up the stairs to Riku's Room where the young girl has been for the last 2 hours. '' Riku please come out what happened Riku'' Asked Emiko know regretting sending her to the Village. Just then Emiko saw her son walk by and decided to say something'' Daisuke honey can U please help me get Riku out of her Room''. Daisuke nodded and Whispered to leave so he can talk to her. '' Riku'' Daisuke said and then he heard the door open for the first time in 4 hours. '' Daisuke can I talk to U'' Stuttered Riku who looked so pale and sad which worried Daisuke to death. '' Riku what happened to make U like this''. ''Daisuke please I will tell U if U promise not to tell'' Riku said and her stare made Daisuke feel a chill down his spine.

'' Ok Daisuke here it is I ran away from those people we saw at the market'' Riku said knowing that , told everything. '' Wait that was the Royal Family so that must mean U are the missing princess'' Daisuke said in a tone that he didnt know he had. Riku nodded her head as Daisuke walked over to her . '' Riku'' He said while cupping her chin in his hand making her look up, '' U amaze me Princess Riku'' Daisuke said then Riku hugged him and he hugged back. '' Your majesty U know U cant stay here they are searhing for U'' Daisuke said looking at Riku. She nodded '' I promise lets go tell them now'' She said while getting up and walkng to the door .

'' Wait Riku i need to tell U something'' Daisuke said thinking** oh boy this is it come on Daisuke tell her tell her **thought Daisuke. '' Yes Dai- san'' Riku said looking up half smiling. '' I love you Riku'' He said watching her smile and hugging her inreturn. They moved closer until thier lips touched and they shared a kiss which Riku Deepened and Daisuke complied. '' Daisuke I love you too'' riku said while they separated. ''Ok lets go down stairs time to let the truth be told'' Riku said with a smile when Daisuke took her hand in his.** oh so sappy soory for it being hard to read im working on grammar and the format right now pls be patient. **They went down stairs where the famiy was when a young boy alomost the same age of Daisuke. '' Oh Riku im so glad U are back to normal oh silly me this is Daiuskes Younger brother Wiz'' Said Emiko noticing that Daisuke and Riku were holding hands. '' Hello Miss Riku its a pleasure to meet U'' Wiz said a little shy. '' Its a pleasure also but Emiko kosoke and everybody I have something to tell U '' Riku said in a confident tone that was noticed. '' Well what is it'' Emiko said now curoius. '' Ok im the missing princess'' She said taking off the long jacket she had on that covered a beutiful gown that was Royal Blue and left only her feet showing and fit her every curve which made Daisuke hold his tempation. ''WHAT oh my we have to take U back'' Emko said still getting over the shock that A princess well not just a princess the oldest princess was under her roof. '' Well I wanted to ask u if u wanted to join me in coming back as payment for letting me stay'' Riku said smiling with her head tilted. '' Oh that be such on honor Your Majesty'' Said Emiko bowing .'' Please dont bow I just hate that and call me Riku im not any different i came as a princess and im leaving as a princess , Its just u didnt know that part'' Riku said

They traveled all the way to the castle on horse back while Riku and Daisuke raced and Wiz noticed how close they were. '' Hey Big Brother look the castle'' called Wiz is a happy tone. They looked up and they were at the gates. '' Hey U'' Yelled a Castle Guard who ran toward them. '' Stop this is instant its me Princess Riku'' Riku called when they guard reached him. '' Princess ha the princess as ran off'' the guard siad ina tone that made riku very mad. Riku jumped of her horse and grabbed the guards sword soon she had him by the neck. '' oh princess Riku im sorry u look different'' the guard said. '' Richie im not that different geez now open the gates'' Riku said.


	3. Mother's

Chapter3

Once they were in the castle scream's could be heard coming toward the group while **Oh boy here they come the so Kawaii saying people** thought Riku. '' Sister U are back I'm so happy never do that again'' A young girl who looked exactly like Riku called. '' Oh Risa It's your fault along with mother's never set me up again u here me'' Riku contorted. Wiz walked up to Riku '' Um Riku is this your Sister'' Riku laughed he really must have been gone a while. '' Yes Wiz this is my sister the princess Risa'' Riku said while giving a smile to her new found friend's. '' Riku Darling I'm so happy U are back , oh who are your companion's '' Riku's mother asked while entering the room. Riku went and hugged her mother who hugged back '' These are my new friend's '' Riku said after letting go of her mother. The Queen looked at her Daughter's new friend's '' This is Emiko, Kosoke, Daii, Daisuke and Wiz'' Riku said telling her mother they let her stay in thier local Inn and well most of what happened. '' Thank U are taking care of my Daughter with such great care'' The Queen said before calling a butler to show them thier room's. '' Daisuke, Wiz I will come get U so I can show U around '' Riku called from down the stair's. Once everyone was settled in Riku took Daisuke and Wiz out.

* * *

THE MOTHER'S

'' Tell me Emiko do U noticewhat goes on between My Daughter and Your oldest Son'' The Queen said noticing Riku turn's light red when daisuke talked to her. '' Oh yes May I ask Majesty Do U fansy grandchildren '' Emiko asked looking at the Queen. '' Oh course mostly for Riku's sake that;s why i set her up with help of Risa'' The queen said. '' Then I have something to tell u '' Emiko said while begining to tell the queen her plan to get Riku and Daiuske together. They seemed quite pleased after the talk and they put the plan to action.

'' Ok so we begin by leaving them alone in a romantic setting '' Emiko said to the Queen as she nodded.

* * *

THAT NIGHT AFTER DINNER

'' Ok U two stay here while we go OUT for a momment '' The King said geting look's from his wive. Everyone left the table execpt Riku and Daisuke , Wiz was really tired and Risa was bored and thier parent's well just who know's.

After a while they actaully noticed that the scenery was Romantic, '' Hey Daisuke could U pass the butter'' Riku said. '' Sure um Riku'' Daisuke said he wasnt really sure what to call Riku . Riku walked toward Daisuke making only a few inche's between them. ''Daisuke what's the matter U have been real quite lately'' Riku asked in a worried tone what made Daisuke want to kiss her but held it together. '' I'm fine Princess '' Daisuke said in a tought solid tone that scared Riku. He never used that tone with her before it was alway's gentle '' DAISUKE what the hell why are U being so mean'' Riku said on the verge of tear's. Riku ran out of the room crying crying so hard that she locked herself in her room. '' Brother why did U do that I know U love her'' Wiz said wondering what happened to his brother. '' Wiz I met up Dark and he told me my feeling's were not enough'' Daisuke said not knowing that Dark was actually in the castle that day.

Wiz only nodded he knew that couldnt have been dark beside's Dark Love's Risa he told him.

* * *

**ok that's the end of this chapter i skipped this part let's just say u will meat the villan next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Krad walked up to his tower smirking as he watched Daisuke break Riku's heart oh how he loved it. '' I see that Daisuke really was dumb and fell for that now let's see what else should i do '' Krad said as his smirk grew wider. '' KRAD U will not harm anyone else'' Satoshi said while saying a few simple word's Krad fanished into thin air. '' He really was weak but Krad U knew the rules so now u died for it '' He said now all he had to do was make a test that would show how much Daisuke really loved Riku.

* * *

AT THE CASTLE

The Queen was in front of Riku's door worried since Riku hasnt come out'' LEAVE ME ALONE MOTHER'' Yelled Riku. '' Dark do U know what happened'' Emiko asked while trying to comfort the Queen. '' No but I asure u both princess will be happy'' Dark said while looking at his bride to be. Risa was worried sick about her sister '' I think it has something to do with Daisuke '' Risa said explaining how differently riku was acting. '' Alright I'm gonna pay a visit to my dearest cousin '' Said Dark before walking to Daisuke's room. '' Daisuke what happened'' Said Dark when the door opened. '' U said my eeling's werent enough'' Daisuke said still not looking at him. '' I never said that U babboon it was Krad I know it he love's to play with people's emotion's''. '' WHAT I WAS COLD TO RIKU BECOUSE KRAD MADE A CLONE OF U AND SAID RIKU WOULD NEVER LOVE ME'' Daisuke yelled at Dark in a really scary tone. ''Yes but the keeper of life killed him so now U have to talk to Riku '' Dark said explaining that only he would beable to get her. Daisuke and Dark made there way to Riku's room. The Queen stepped aside hopping Daisuke woulde beable to help. '' Riku let me in'' Daisuke said.

Soon the door opened to find that Riku was coming out '' What is it Daisuke'' Riku said in a sad tone. '' ALRIGHT lets go give them privacy'' Dark called , Everyone left them alone so Riku could be saved. '' Riku I'm sorry I was tricked to think U wouldnt feel the same way I do ''Daisuke siad truthfullywith his hand's on Riku's shoulder's. '' Really '' Said Riku who finally stopped crying. '' Yes of course but I love u'' Daisuke said huggung Riku who hugged back. '' I love U too'' Riku said before Daisuke pulled her into a kiss that lasted 4 hours. Once they came down stairs thier family was smiling '' Like the show'' Daisuke asked looking at Dark and his mother. '' So u did see us '' Emiko said. They nodded and got hugged a bunch of times. The Queen came out and '' I give u full permission to marry this young man WHEN u are ready'' She Said. They smiled thing's were going perfect.


	5. Marriage in Spring

Chapter 5

Riku woke to the sun rising in her window at the crack of dawn and bird's in the window. She smiled as the sun filled her room with the sunshine leaving only a few shadow's. '' Hello Madam'' A maid said as the door slowly creaked open. '' Your mother and sister have asked to see you'' The maid said as she put out a simple blue dress with slight ruffle's.

'' Mother you've asked to see me'' Riku called as she entered the Dinning room that morning. '' Why yes please sit and eat'' The Queen said as Daisuke and his family walked in. '' Hi'' Riku said to Daisuke as he sat down next to her. Risa giggled at the sight of her tomboyish sister actually blushing. '' Riku I was wondering if you could come riding today'' Risa asked while putting some egg's on her plate. '' Yeah that be great'' Riku answered before turning to her mother. '' Mother may I ask what you've wanted to see me about'' She asked taking a bite of toast.

'' Well I was wondering if you've decided when you want to marry'' The Queen asked as Emiko and her shared a huge smile. Both Daisuke and Riku spit out their food while Risa giggled some more. '' I DONT KNOW WE'VE HAVENT TALKED ABOUT IT'' Riku stuttered in pure shock of her mother's action. The Queen shook her head '' Then how about the spring '' she asked. They nodded in reply '' Thats fine the flower's bloom so much then'' Riku said starting to blush for a second time that day.

'' I totally forgot to tell you but Risa is now engaged to marry Prince Dark of the western Land's'' The Queen said in pure happyness. '' Please dont tell me its Prince Dark Mousy'' Daisuke pleaded. '' Why it is'' The Queen said in shock. '' Oh Dark is our nethew'' Emiko said all happy. Daisuke and Riku moaned Emiko always loved having Dark over. '' I only met him once but Risa you two will get along just fine'' Riku said quietly muttering that Dark is a ego mainac.

Dark arrive later that day sadly for Daisuke and Riku who had to greet him along with the other's. Wiz was happy to see him despite of Dark always playing tricks on him.'' Riku will you please keep me away from him'' Daisuke asked with pleading eye's. '' Yes of course it'll mean we've have to probally make out in a room til Dinner'' Riku said with a smirk. Daisuke grinned '' That be fine but a smirk doesnt fit you Riku''. '' Oh really'' She replied pulling her arm's around his neck and bringing thier head's inches apart. She kissed him gently before pulling away with a small smile on her face.

'' Now does a smirk belong on my face'' Riku asked pulling Daisuke to the small rose gardan . '' No but that cute smile does'' Daisuke said now kinda sounding like Dark.'' Wow you sound like Dark'' Riku teased as Daisuke pulled her close. '' That will cost you my dear'' He whispered in her ear causing her to giggle. Daisuke just smiled his cousin marrying Riku's sister wont stop him from loving Riku.

'' Hello Dear cousin how are you'' Dark asked sliding his arm across Daisuke's neck. '' Fine but why dont you get to know Risa'' Daisuke said leaving Dark alittle confused. '' But Risa is already maddly inlove with me so why bother'' He replyed catching up to Daisuke. '' Dark are you alway's so arigant'' Daisuke said in a slight teasing voice. '' Actually yes i am but not so much anymore'' He said alittle mad. Daisuke rollled his eye's he knew dark was like this but he also knew that Dark had some good in him. '' Why dont you show the girl's the good in you like you so Wiz and me'' He said '' Or are you seeing whats her name Jen''.

'' No broke up with her well she broke up with me'' Dark said while they walked to the girl's room. '' Dark just behave and comit to Risa since you are gonna marry her'' Daisuke said knocking on the door. A maid answered '' Master Daisuke just one moment'' before closing the door. In two minutes she came back out '' Lady Riku and Lady Risa are waiting inside'' She said. '' Thank you'' Daisuke said nodding to Dark to follow him to the room. '' Riku '' Daisuke called finding the Twin's waiting in thier living room . He smiled as Riku walked over to him and took his arm. Risa gave a squel of delight before doing the same thing to Dark. Dark smile and kissed Risa's hand as a gentleman should at a ball but this wasnt a ball.

Riku looked at the couple before her and smile before whispering to Daisuke '' At least they seem happy''. Daisuke nodded he has never seen his cousin act this way toward a girl which was wierd. '' I know'' he whispered back before taking Riku to the garden. '' Daisuke you know we have only two week's left until our wedding'' Riku said in a nervous tone which Daisuke caught. '' Dont worry we will be happy'' Daisuke said trying to calm her nerves.

* * *

WEDDING DAY 10:00 A.M 

Riku was running around her room in a total breakdown with the wedding in two hours. Riku's wedding dress was a simple white gown showing her shoulder's almost complety with the sleaves ending at her wrist. Crystal bead's sparkled as the sun hit them creating a glow around her. In simple word's she was stunningly beautiful as she walked around nervous. As soon as She heard the Door begin to open she jumped slightly seeing it was Risa in a similar gown. '' Riku are you nervous too'' She asked coming toward her older sister. Riku nodded her reply hugging her sister.

'' Risa maybe we chould get this wedding started'' Riku said smiling walking to the door grabbing the flower's she would need. Risa soon followed her to the begining of the aisle. The music began to play signaling them to walk the down the aisle for thier double wedding. Daisuke and Dark were waiting silently at the front of the aisle in black tuxedo's. In truth they looked very handsome but they looked very nervouse almost as bad as the girls were. But as the girls came down they were sure about what they were doing.

Riku and Risa smiled at each other as they met thier partner's at the end of the aisle. '' Do you Riku take this man as your lawful wedded husband from death to you part'' Said the priest before saying the same thing to Risa. They both said the phrase '' I do'' Together and giggled alittle after. The boys did the same thing and then kissed the girls much to thier joy.Whistle's where heard and they stopped to find Dai standing up and Wiz to.

* * *

SO THATS IT HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER . PLEASE REVIEW

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A EPILUGE


	6. Chapter 6

**ok here is the end of this fic. i hope u enjoyed it **

Epiloge

Daisuke woke up to a small figure on his chest in surprise he looked down to find a peaceful sleeping Riku. Suddenly the he rememmbered that he was now married to the most wonderful women he could imagion in his life. Daisuke felt Riku start to wake up and looked down at his sleeping wife. '' Daisuke whats the matter?'' Riku asked putting her head back on his chest. He smiled '' Nothing but its just strange to sleep next to someone'' He answered. This earned him a laugh out of Riku '' Well I hate to brake it to you but Hun we're married'' She said slyly.

Daisuke grabbed Riku by her slim waist and carried her out of the bed which they now shared much to thier joy. '' Daisuke I have some new's to tell you'' Riku said as she finished putting on her gown and crown. '' Riku is anything the matter'' Daisuke said worriedly coming to his wife's aid. She laughed '' No its wonderful new's Daisuke I'm pregnant'' Riku said. Daisuke blinked at her then the words clicked ''_ Riku is pregnant , I'm gonna be a daddy''_Daisuke thought.

Daisuke grinned and pulled his Queen into his arm's and kissed her lightly on the lip's. '' My Queen you have a heir already , your majesty its only been a month'' Daisuke said in a teasing voice. Yep if you haddnt guessed Riku has been made Queen of the kingdom and Risa is the Queen of Dark's kingdom.

Riku smiled and hugged Daisuke '' We are gonna be parents '' She squeeled in delight. '' How many people know'' Daisuke asked Riku as they walked to breakfast. '' No one yet but lets tell them soon'' Riku said with Daisuke nodding his agreement.

* * *

ok the END i know kinds short but i might plan a sequel which probally will be longer well review with your ideas 


End file.
